


Auralphonic 011: Teen Wolf

by auralphonic



Series: Episodes [11]
Category: Podfic Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Meta, Other, Podcast, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 12:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5004064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auralphonic/pseuds/auralphonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Join Dodificus and Jenepod as they discuss the exciting world of Teen Wolf podfic.</p><p>To find links to all the sites and podfics discussed in this and past episodes, check out our <a href="https://pinboard.in/u:auralphonic/t:ep011/">pinboard</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Auralphonic 011: Teen Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Check out [our website](http://www.auralphonic.podfic.com) for more information, or you can follow us on  
> [](http://twitter.com/auralphonic)[](http://twitter.com/auralphonic) **auralphonic**  
> [](http://auralphonic.tumblr.com)[](http://auralphonic.tumblr.com) **auralphonic**  
> [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/auralphonic/profile)[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/auralphonic/) **auralphonic**  
> [](http://www.pinboard.in/u:auralphonic)[](http://www.pinboard.in/u:auralphonic) **auralphonic**
> 
> You can also find us on [itunes](https://itunes.apple.com/ca/podcast/auralphonic/id951482463?mt=2) or email us at auralphonic@gmail.com

**Download:**[mp3](http://auralphonic.podfic.com/eps/auralphonic_011_teen_wolf.mp3)  
**Length:** 0:58:28  
**Hosts:** dodificus and jenepod

To find links to all the sites and podfics discussed in the episode check out our [pinboard](https://pinboard.in/u:auralphonic).




**Author's Note:**

> If you have any thoughts to add to the discussion, please consider sending us a [TalkBack submission](http://www.auralphonic.podfic.com/?page_id=29)!
> 
> The music is [Carefree](http://freemusicarchive.org/music/Kevin_MacLeod/Calming/Carefree) by [Kevin MacLeod](http://freemusicarchive.org/music/Kevin_MacLeod/) and our art was made by [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/yue_ix/profile)[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/yue_ix/)**yue_ix**


End file.
